


A Little Summer Lovin'

by Latias425



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Breasts, Lemon, Seduction, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425





	A Little Summer Lovin'

It was a nice, cool summer day in Smashville. It was the perfect day to get outside and relax as it wasn't too hot to be stuck indoors with an air conditioner.

And that's exactly what Robin had in mind. On this nice day, he had gotten the best thing he ever could have asked for: a day off from managing the Smash Mansion. A whole day all to himself, with no interruptions and nothing but peace and quiet. After the "fun" that he had on his last day off, Robin was more than eager to let himself have more days to relax. He had decided to take the day to relax at a rather private clearing not too far away from the Smash Mansion. With a nice, refreshing glass of lemonade and a good book, he was all set for the day.

"Ahh, nothing like relaxing on a nice, refreshing day." Robin sighed contently. He was currently lying on a chair with a white short-sleeve shirt on shorts on. "Now that there is nobody to interrupt me, I can finally catch up on my reading. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Page 32, line 64." He opened his book and began reading.

"Well, well. Looks like somebody's really enjoying themselves."

Robin quickly looked up from his book in confusion. "Hello? Who is there?" He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. "Um...hello? Is anyone there? It is considered rude not to answer, you know!"

"Well, if you wanted me to answer, you could've just said so."

Robin was completely confused. He knew he wasn't just hearing things. "Hello?! Who is this?! Show yourself!"

"I'm right behind you, Robin."

Robin quickly recognized the voice, and sure enough when he turned around, he was greeted by the person he had worried about interrupting him the most. "What?! Lady Palutena?! What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing out here."

"H-How did you know that I was here?"

"Because I saw you leaving the Smash Mansion and I followed you here so that me and you could have some 'fun' together. Besides, didn't you have so much 'fun' on your last day off?"

Robin blushed for a moment, but then shook his head. "Lady Palutena, it is nice that you want to get out here and spend time with me but...I did not really want you to follow me here."

"Why?"

"Well, it is just that...it is my day off, and I really wanted to have some time just to myself today."

Palutena was silent for a moment, and then shrugged. "Okay, Robin. If you don't want me to be here, then I guess I'll just go on out." She then started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Lady Palutena." Robin called out. Palutena turned around and he sighed. "Alright, fine. You can stay. I just do not want you to...you know, mess around with me."

"So...I can stay, as long as I don't bother you. Okay, I think I can do that."

Palutena sat down next to Robin, and then he went back to reading his book. However, he found it rather hard for him to concentrate with her staring right at him. "Ahem. Do you mind?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Palutena said as she turned her back to him.

After a few minutes of silence, it started to get a little hot, and Robin realized that he forgot to put on sunscreen. He then reached for the bottle of sunscreen, but he was having trouble getting it open.

"You need help with that?"

Robin stopped with his struggling, and he turned to Palutena. "Y-Yes, please."

"Here, let me do it." She took the bottle of sunscreen from him and opened it. "You're supposed to twist the cap to the right."

Robin took the bottle of sunscreen and was about to put some on him but stopped when he thought of something. "Umm...Lady Palutena? Can you...help put on some of this sunscreen on me, please?"

"Of course, Robin. But first, I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt."

"My...My shirt?"

"Well, duh! How else am I gonna put this sunscreen on you? Now take it off."

Robin knew that Palutena did have a point, and he sighed as he took off his shirt and tossed it aside, revealing his bare chest. "There."

Palutena smiled. "Perfect. Now, lay down on your stomach."

Robin nodded and did as he was told. He waited for a moment, before he felt Palutena climb on top of him. Thankfully, she wasn't too heavy.

"Alright Robin, let's get this sunscreen on you." Palutena took the bottle of sunscreen and squeezed some of its contents onto her hand. She then rubbed her hands together to spread it out and went right to work. She started with Robin's lower back area, giving slow and gentle strokes as she spread the white sun cream on his skin. She then slowly began to move up his back and gently rubbed against his spine, grinning as she felt how soft it was. Robin hummed as Palutena continued to rub his spine, sending shivers down his body. "Yeah...you like that, Robin?"

"Y-Yes. This feels rather nice..." Robin sighed. Although Palutena was just putting sunscreen on him, it felt like she was giving him a really relaxing massage. He then felt her hands move all the way up to his shoulders, and he gasped slightly.

After a moment of rubbing Robin's shoulders, Palutena had completely covered his back and she got up. "Alright, Robin. Now lay down on your back."

Robin nodded, and then moved himself onto his back in order for her to do the front of his body. Palutena got back on him and put some more sunscreen on her hands before applying it on his stomach, and she swore that she heard him moan a little as she rubbed his abs. She then reached his chest area and gasped as she felt his rather toned pecs. Of course, she never really knew how toned he looked under his shirt until now. Palutena continued to stroke Robin's chest and just for the hell of it, she reached for one of his nipples and quickly pinched it.

Robin's eyes popped open and he gasped. "What was that?!"

"Oh, sorry Robin. There was a mosquito on you and it was right on your nipple. I think I got it." Palutena said, and then went back to putting the sunscreen on his chest. Robin closed his eyes again, but he had a feeling that she had intentionally pinched his nipple. After a few more moments, he thought that he had enough sunscreen on him.

"O-Okay, Lady Palutena. I think that is enough."

Palutena looked behind herself and grinned as she turned back to Robin. "Actually Robin, I think I might've...missed a spot."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. Palutena didn't answer and she got off him to show that there was a tent between his legs, causing him to gasp.

"Oh, would you look at that? Looks like I really turned you on."

Robin didn't know how he could have possibly gotten...aroused from Palutena rubbing sunscreen on him, and then he saw her getting down on her knees in front of him. "L-Lady Palutena, wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Palutena asked as she reached for the rim of Robin's shorts and pulled them down, freeing his cock into the open. She gasped in awe as she stared at his eight inch member. She didn't think that he would be  _that_  big.

Robin blushed intensely as he stared at his exposed erection, and Palutena licking her lips at the sight of it. It only took him less than two seconds to figure out what she was going to do next. "W-Wait a minute, Lady Palutena! We really should not be doing this! What if someone sees or hears us? What if someone-GAH!" Robin's protests came to a halt as he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure surge through his body. He then felt another surge, and he quickly looked down to see Palutena slowly stroking his member, causing him to grasp onto the chair.

"N-No-oohh, P-Paluten-aahh...W-We really sh-should not be..." Robin tried to protest, but they seemed to be ineffective as his moans mixed in.

Palutena continued to stroke Robin, smiling as she heard him moan uncontrollably. After a few moments, she decided to take it one step forward.

Robin gasped as he felt the tip of his member become enveloped in a warm and wet feeling. He quickly looked down to see that Palutena had inserted his cock into her mouth, and that she was starting to bob her head up and down on his shaft. Robin moaned even louder as she took in more of his cock with each suck. Palutena eventually moved her hand downwards and started to fondle his balls, causing him to let out a hiss.

At this point, Robin's mind was getting lost in the pleasure, and it wasn't long until he could feel his climax approaching. "Ahh...Palutena...I am getting...close..." he warned, and Palutena only responded by sucking even harder and faster. He knew that she was going to do whatever it took to bring him to his orgasm. Robin started to feel his cock twitch, and with a loud gasp he came.

Palutena's eyes widened as hot seed quickly filled her mouth. He was really letting out a lot, and eventually she quickly pulled away and swallowed what she had in her mouth as Robin sprayed the rest of his semen onto the grass. Once he stopped cumming, he fell back onto the chair panting.

"Wow. That was some load you blew there." Palutena commented.  _'Well Robin, you've got to have your pleasure, but now it's my turn.'_  She took off the robe she was wearing, revealing that she was wearing a two-piece bikini underneath. She took off the bottom piece before climbing on top of Robin, who had his eyes closed and he was still recovering from his previous orgasm. Palutena then reached from behind herself and undid the strap of the top piece and took it off, freeing her breasts into the open.

Robin opened his eyes and they instantly widened at what he saw right in front of him. Palutena was right on top of him, and she was completely naked, allowing him to get a very good view of her rather large breasts. Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was staring at the body of a goddess...literally.

"Like what you're seeing, Robin?" Palutena asked in a slightly seductive tone.

Robin didn't say anything, as he was too flustered at the moment. He then watched Palutena move herself off him and towards his cock, which was still hard despite the orgasm he had earlier. Robin knew that there was no use protesting now. Palutena grabbed onto his shoulders and lined up the tip of his cock with her entrance. After shutting her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she began to lower herself onto Robin's cock, moaning slightly as she eased his member into her folds.

Robin gasped as he felt himself enter Palutena. He could not believe how wet she was. He began to mutter incomprehensibly as his hardness was met with wetness. Once Palutena had gotten all eight inches of Robin inside her, she began to lift her body up and just when the tip was left, she quickly slammed back down. He watched as she continued to bounce herself on his cock, moaning rather loudly and her breasts bouncing almost hypnotically.

"Haaahhh...You...You like my huge tits, Robin? Go ahead. Play with them. I know you want to~." Palutena teased as she grabbed Robin's arms and moved them upwards until his hands touched her breasts. Robin tried to resist, but eventually his mind became lost in pleasure as he grabbed onto Palutena's breasts and started to gently squeeze them, causing her to moan louder.

"Ahh...F-Fuck, Robin. You're...You're really good at this."

Robin moaned and his face turned bright red. He didn't think that this was actually happening, but it was. Both of them were moaning so loud that they could practically be heard from afar, but at this point neither of them cared.

"You...You getting ready to cum, Robin?" Palutena asked. Robin only answered with a low moan. Eventually, he couldn't hold back anymore and moaned loudly as he reached his second orgasm, filling her up with his warm seed. "Yes...There you go, Robin." Palutena whispered, and then her own orgasm hit, moaning out loud as her juices gushed out.

Once their orgasms finally died down, Palutena collapsed onto Robin's chest, both of them panting from their orgasms.

"What...What just happened?" Robin asked.

"Oh, yeah...that was incredible." Palutena got off of Robin and grinned. "You liked it, didn't you, Robin?"

"I...I..." Although Robin didn't really know what to say, he couldn't deny that he actually enjoyed it.

"You enjoyed it. I know you did." Palutena then snapped her fingers, and a few moments later, she and Robin were back in the clothes that they were wearing earlier before their whole sexual escapade. "Well, I'm gonna leave you alone now. You just sit there and enjoy the rest of your day off. By yourself." She then started to walk away, but then stopped and turned to him one last time. "But if you ever need anything, I'm always available~." With a seductive wink, Palutena was gone, leaving Robin alone. He just sat there for a moment, still trying to figure out what exactly just happened, but eventually he did.

"I will never understand this woman." Robin sighed as he lay back down and went back to reading his book.


End file.
